ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Revenge
Rainbow Revenge is the 14th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featuring Characters * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Aya ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Firestorm / Jason Rusch *** Martin Stein ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira Supporting Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Mala ** Saint Walker ** Solovar ** Superman / Clark Kent /Kal-El * Iris West * Green Lantern Corps ** Ch'p (first appearance) ** Boodikka ** Guy Gardner (also a member of the Justice League) ** John Stewart (also a member of the Justice League) ** Kilowog ** Kyle Rayner (also a member of the Justice League) ** Lana Lang (also a member of the Justice League) ** Tomar-Re * Lois Lane * Star Sapphire Corps ** Aga'po (first appearance) ** Galia ** Gi'ata ** Ruby the Red Fox Villains * Gorilla Grodd (first appearance) * Red Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus ** Bleez (first appearance) ** Dex-Starr (first appearance) ** Zilius Zox (first appearance) * Sinestro Corps ** Amon-Sur (mentioned only) ** Arkillo (first appearance) ** Sinestro * Larfleeze (first appearance) * Lex Luthor ** Superman Revenge Squad *** Kalibak (first appearance) *** Livewire / Leslie Willis (first appearance) *** Metallo / John Corbin (first appearance) *** Parasite / Rudy Jones (first appearance) *** Toyman / Winslow Scott ** Weather Wizard / Mark Mardon (first appearance) * Brainiac (mentioned only) Other Characters * Lara Lane Kent * Vicki Vale Summary The Justice League and the Green Lantern Corps work together to save the Earth when Gorilla Grodd, ambitious with the powers of the Lantern Rings, mind controls Sinestro, Arkillo, Atrocitus, Bleez, Zilius Zox and Larfleeze to terrorize humans. At the same time, the Knights of Rao deal with a group of super-villains who seek revenge on Superman by destroying Metropolis. Plot * For the transcript, see Rainbow Revenge/Transcript In the Lantern planets of Qward, Ysmault and Okaara respectively, Sinestro, Arkillo, Atrocitus, Bleez, Zilius Zox and Larfleeze are attacked by Monkey-like Robots built with Manhunter components and both Brainiac's and Project Cadmus' technology. The Lanterns defeat them, but are paralyzed by Mind Control beams from the robots' eyes, who force them to "gather to their Master's lair". The robots' master is revealed on Earth to be Gorilla Grodd, who grins diabolically with the first phase of his plan being a success. Using one of their spy drones, Terra and Toymaster overhear a group of Superman's old foes, consisting of Metallo, Livewire, Parasite, Toyman, Weather Wizard and Kalibak, banding together with the purpose of destroying Metropolis and get revenge on him. Seeing the villains as irredeemable tyrants, the Knights of Rao exact to go stop them. Meanwhile, Green Lantern and Star Sapphire head back to Earth after defeating the same robots which attacked the Rogue Lanterns' planets and take them to the Watchtower for check-up. Aya is able to hack one of the robots' memory data and broadcast a footage of Gorilla Grodd's plans for the League to see. Learning that Grodd plans to use the brainwashed Lanterns to attack the humans, Batman and Wonder Woman begin discussing a plan to stop them. Just then, one the robots reanimates and attacks the heroes, but is attacked and ravaged by a rather unlikely ally to the Lanterns: Dex-Starr, Red Lantern of Sector 2814 and Atrocitus' feline minion and second-in command. The Justice League members agree to trust in Dex-Starr, who was sent by Atrocitus to summon any help possible to deal away with Grodd (friend or foe, it did not matter). In Metropolis, the Knights of Rao arrive just in time before the Superman Revenge Squad storms in to wreak havoc and a battle issues. While Terra, Toymaster, New Gaia, Blue Lantern, Alpha-Wolf and Omega Knight keep the villains occupied, Sun-Rose, Indigo Lantern and Emerald escort the citizens away and work to defuse the bombs implanted by the villains. Just as the villains are defeated and disabled (with Livewire and Parasite being hit by New Gaia and Alpha-Wolf with River Styx darts with strip them off their powers and restore them to their human forms), the city is attacked by Grodd's robots, who end up taking over Metallo's robotic body, and the Rogue Lanterns, leading Collin, Amber, Dionne and Esperanza to summon their respective fellow Lanterns (consisting of the Blue Lantern Corps (Superman, Mala, Arisia Rrab, Saint Walker and Solovar), the Green Lanterns (John Stewart, Lana Lang, Guy Gardner, Boodikka and Kilowog), Indigo-1 and Queen Aga'po) for help. The Lanterns, aware of the disaster Grodd is causing, arrive on Earth just in time to help the League and the Knights deal away with the robots and the brainwashed Rogues. Grodd watches the robots do their work until he sees Superman among the Blue Lanterns in there. Furious, Grodd rushes in the area to attack him, but Superman easily defeats him and forces him to retreat as Terra and Toymaster hack the core of Grodd's mechs in S.T.A.R. Labs. The remaining Revenge Squad members, still not done with their objective, storm in to attack the heroes, but are defeated by the Knights (Weather Wizard's weather wand is destroyed by Blue Lantern, Kalibak is defeated by Omega Knight and teleported via Boom Tube to deep space (where Kalibak is left helplessly frozen in the cosmos) and Metallo's mind and consciousness is transferred to an organic but powerless clone body by Terra and Toymaster.). Thanks to the young heroes' help, the Justice League and the Lantern Corps free the rogues from Grodd's brainwashing and destroy every last one of his robots. While the remaining Squad members are taken to jail, the Rogue Lanterns, falling over accusations of the damage they threatened to do regardless of Grodd's mind control, are taken by Superman, Kilowog, Indigo-1 and Aga'po to Rimbor to stand trial until they can clear their names, but not before Larfleeze entrusts Grodd's slave monkey to keep his Orange Lantern battery safe and Sinestro and Atrocitus pass their respective leaderships in the Yellow and Red Lantern Corps to Amon-Sur and Dex-Starr respectively. Lex Luthor attempts to offer his bill to clear the villains' names, but he is foiled by Terra and New Gaia, who destroy his documents and expose him for hiring the Squad against Superman and for helping Grodd with the robots used against the Lanterns, furtherly damaging the citizens' trust in Luthor and having authorities to permanently restrict him from Justice League's territories. As the Lanterns leave after the battle, the Justice League members, now clearly aware that Superman was the one who trained the Knights of Raothe Justice League were suspecting of Superman's connection with the Knights of Rao since Enter the Knights, become even more confident of the young heroes' performance and dedication, even though Batman still insists that more has yet to be known about them and the Leaguers must still keep their eyes open on them to make sure they will not make any mistake. Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya, Indigo Lantern Power Rings * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Vicki Vale, Lara Lane-Kent, Gi'ata, Star Sapphire Corps Rings * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern / Collin Hill, Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Jennifer Hale as Lana Lang, Mala * Dante Basco as Omega Knight / Jason Burke * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha-Wolf / Milo Chaves * Jessica DiCicco as Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Galia * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart * Kimberly Brooks as the Emerald / Dionne Stewart * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Green Lantern Corps Rings * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * James Arnold Taylor as Saint Walker, Blue Lantern Power Rings * Jess Harnell as Kilowog * Tom Kane as Solovar * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow, Arisia Rrab * Sam Riegel as Kyle Rayner * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Ogie Banks as Firestorm / Jason Rusch * Danielle Nicolet as Indigo-1 * Kari Wahlgren as Iris West * Will Friedle as Guy Gardner * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Aga'po * Jim Meskimen as Professor Martin Stein * Fred Tatasciore as Gorilla Grodd * Wayne Knight as Toyman / Winslow Scott * Greg Ellis as Metallo / John Corbin * Cree Summer as Livewire / Leslie Willis * Corey Burton as Weather Wizard / Marc Mardon * John DiMaggio as Kalibak * Steve Blum as Parasite / Rudy Jones, Sinestro Corps Rings * Troy Baker as Sinestro * Robin Atkin Downes as Arkillo * J. B. Blanc as Atrocitus * Nika Futterman as Bleez * Tom Kenny as Zilius Zox, Tomar-Re * Liam O'Brien as Larfleeze, Dex-Starr * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao